User talk:RRabbit42
Missing episode we saw an episode of dora five or six years ago and we haven't been able to find it since. The only part we remember was the section with swiper and dora said "do you see the tree?" and then made a funny squinting face Do you know what season and episode number that was? -doyouseethetree 21:13, June 12, 2015‎ (UTC) : Unfortunately, I don't know. I'm not that familiar with the series. I adopted this wiki because it needed an admin to help keep vandalism away. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Possible problem edits Hi RRabit, it's been a while :) This is just to let you know as the most recently active admin, that there may be problem edits on this wikia from User:Ryan1313. He's been banned from Wikia for adding false information to many articles. He likes to change small facts so they look like normal corrections. The list of pages he has edited is at . Regards, sannse (help forum | blog) 23:19, July 21, 2015 (UTC) (p.s. Message Walls! They are the future! (and mean I don't have to follow your talk page ;)) Disallowed edits Hey, how come I can make an edit on the Dora page? Gamerman1990 (talk) 01:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) OK, I just found out that the reason I can't publish pages like Louder!, Dora Márquez, Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur, etc. is because they've been aborted by an extension hook. Gamerman1990 (talk) 02:18, December 19, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't understand what you were saying before, but it looks like one of the abuse filters is kicking in. It's there to catch profanity and other slurs. For the Louder! page, it's stopping the edit due to the rooster's crowing being spelled out. I might have to modify it to allow that specific word. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I discovered another episode that has been aborted. It's Lost Squeaky. I've been trying to arrange the pictures in the chronological order, but when I tried to publish my change, BOOM! It wouldn't let me because it's been aborted. Do you suppose we should do a separate page for episodes that have a recap so we can edit ones that are aborted. I was thinking of putting in the episode title followed by a forward slash and then a recap like this. Recap Gamerman1990 (talk) 20:21, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Have you ever wondered who has added the extension hook to abort pages like what I listed below yet? Is it going to stay like this forever? Gamerman1990 (talk) 20:21, February 24, 2016 (UTC) : It was either someone from Wikia's main staff or the VSTF that set up some filters to catch words that are commonly used for vandalism or profanity. One of those happens to have a legitimate use to describe a rooster crowing, but I'm not sure what's on the Lost Squeaky page it's complaining about. It doesn't matter if you're editing part of a page. If there's a match anywhere on the page with the filter, the edit gets rejected. : I looked at this before, but now I can't find exactly where that was. I may have made a note about it, though. I have to see if I can find that note and get the filter to loosen up a little bit. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:19, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Bad news. The home page has been aborted too. Now, I can't reverse the mistake I made. Gamerman1990 (talk) 06:44, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I might have found the answer to our disallowed editing problems. I'll post the link in the description below. And see if it helps. Here's the link: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:832254. Gamerman1990 (talk) 02:02, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation? Hello! I am Tbrays30, Administrator and Bureaucrat of the PAW Patrol Wikia, We have made a page called the Affiliated Wikis it lists Wikias of related TV Series, so far we have added the fallowing Wikias: PAW Patrol Fanon Wikia, Blaze & The Monster Machines Wikia, The Backyardigans Wikia, Little Bill Wikia, Wonder Pets! Wikia, The Upside Down Show Wikia, and the Oswald Wikia, (All those Wikia's I have Administrative power on but the Blaze & The Monster Machines Wikia, but my fellow Administrator SirBlaze does) the reason I come to you is because I was wondering if I could have your permission to upload the Dora The Explorer Wiki's Wordmark onto the PAW Patrol Wikia, we'd add a link with the image to this Wikia's home page, here is a link to our page; Here one of my missions on Wikia is to help user's find related Wikia's they'd enjoy, thank you! (Tbrays30 (talk) 02:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC)) Aborted Episodes since December 2015 Here are the following episodes that I've discovered have been aborted. Season 1: "Lost and Found", "El Coquí", and "Te Amo" Season 2: "Lost Squeaky", "¡Rápido, Tico!", "A Present For Santa", "Super Spies", and "Quack! Quack!" Season 3: "The Lost City", "¡Por Favor!", "The Fix-It Machine", "Baby Dino", "Baseball Boots", "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur", and "Louder!" Season 4: "Dora's Fairytale Adventure", "We're a Team", "A Crown for King Juan el Bobo", "The Mixed-up Seasons", and "Best Friends" So far, these are the episodes I've tracked down. Gamerman1990 (talk) 05:10, March 16, 2016 (UTC) : The log shows the edits you are making are triggering the abuse filter, but I am having a hard time finding out exactly it doesn't like. It's not like looking at the differences between two edits on a page where what changed is highlighted. I am going to try a manual comparison on the "Best Friends" page and see if I can pinpoint it. : Part of the problem could be due to the fact that what you're trying to add isn't the problem. There could be a word already on the page that the filter catches once you try to save your part. It doesn't matter if you are editing one section. If there's a disallowed word anywhere on the page, your edit is rejected. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :: You will never believe this. The word "you" was not allowed because it has been used in a phrase as vandalism and inappropriate language. I am going to remove it from the filter and see if that takes care of it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:05, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :: It did. I still don't understand how to decipher how the filter is constructed, so I will have to leave in the other one until I can get some help. Don't spell out the sound that a rooster makes when it is crowing. Just say "the rooster crows" or something similar. Because it was spelled out on "El Coquí", it was triggering the filter. I've removed that and put in the generic description. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:21, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Good to know. And I was able to space out paragraphs on the episode pages that have been aborted. I also fixed the home page and Dora's page too. All-in-all, you did what you can. Gamerman1990 (talk) 09:41, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Was aborted now fixed What I did is I had to delete the page "Louder!" but before I did that, I had to copy and paste the needed information. I opened up Wordpad so that I can hold the info needed. After that, I recreated the page I deleted and pasted the needed information back on. I even pasted the recap that I made. I can't explain it better but if you go and check the Louder! page, try making an edit and you should thank me. Gamerman1990 (talk) 07:05, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Another fixed page completed in Dora In Wonderland. The reason that page was aborted was they didn't like seeing "Tweedledum" as two words but I found out that the character's name in "Disney's Alice in Wonderland" is all one word and now it won't be aborted anymore. Template character I have created a template for the characters on this site. It includes the name of the character, species, gender, who voiced that character, first and last episode appearances, interests and dislikes plus who that character is friends with and if they have relatives. This is the best tool to use for character pages. Gamerman1990 (talk) 06:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Bureaucrat request Can you promote me to a bureaucrat? I've met the requirements as said on the blog in-order to become a boss here and I want to be able to block vandals, promote new admins, fix template errors and make this wiki look more handsome with design and others.Muzzarino 04:44, June 23, 2016 (UTC) : I generally make promotions in two steps: admin first, and then on to bureaucrat afterwards. I've seen a few examples where granting both rights at the same time really backfired. On a few of those, it was a kid giving bureaucrat rights to their friends, and it quickly became a free-for-all of user rights being changed hourly as those friends granted and removed user rights like they were playing musical chairs. In a couple others, the requests were to hide the fact that they wanted to vandalize the wiki and the bureaucrat that gave them the rights didn't know that. : The differences here are that you didn't show up and instantly ask to be an admin, and you've met the requirements of the blog. So I'm willing to grant admin rights at this time. That will allow you to do most of what you're looking to do. Gamerman1990 would be next in line to be a bureaucrat since he's been an admin over a year and has close to 10,000 edits. That doesn't mean that someone who has been here a shorter amount of time or made fewer edits couldn't become a bureaucrat ahead of him. Tenure does help, though. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:44, June 25, 2016 (UTC)